Never Going to Give Merlin Up
by HannahDelaware123321
Summary: Merlin is wounded while the castle is placed under attack, and Arthur has to get Merlin to safety.


_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Sorry if this story is Terrible it is my first Fan fic, I have read quite a few, but I was bored one day and thought, hey why not? I am not a great writer, so this is gloriously terrible. Enjoy! _

_Special thanks to my big bro for sitting through and fixing all of the spelling and grammar errors_

_You can review and respond if you want, please tell me if a section doesn't make since or if there are spelling errors… possibly pointers on how to write! Just keep in mind I have never written a story before!_

* * *

Never had Arthur seen so much blood come from a wound. Merlin was curled unconscious whimpering quietly, hugging his stomach. Merlin had been hit with a spiked mace, right in the gut. Arthur was kneeling beside Merlin, mind utterly blank. In the distance he heard a knight… was it Leon? Yell "Sire, we need to go Morgana is coming, she is going to kill you!" Arthur didn't care; he just wanted to blink and have Merlin be completely fine, call him "Pratt" and give a big goofy grin. None of those things were going to happen. Arthur was horrified that they never would happen again.

"…Gonna die, this hurts so bad" Merlin had opened his eyes. Now conscious, Merlin could feel his stomach, or the lack there of. "I think… I…. I… need to see Gaius" Arthur was worried Merlin was obviously in pain and his whole body was tense with pain and fear. Merlin was completely terrified. Which terrified Arthur, even in the midst of battles Merlin always looked confident, but his face was screwed in to a pained filled, wide eyed expression. Gasping for air, Merlin's eyes started to glaze over. Arthur had little experience with wounds like this one. Ever since Merlin became his servant he banned the use of maces for his knights and armies, it reminded him of his selfish ways. Also Merlin would always make Arthur feel guilty with his comments. Arthur felt the prickle of tears in his eyes

"Give it up Merlin, no matter how much you complain you will still need to muck out my stables later, stop being such a girl" Arthur choked this comment out through his tears, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You Pratt…" Merlin gave Arthur a pained smile. Merlin's eyes fluttered and then closed, Merlin sinking back in to the present darkness that is unconscious.

"Up, Arthur! We need to go, now!" Leon yelled as he held the doors to the throne room closed, with the assistance of the other knights.

"Never! Not without Merlin!" Arthur looked up from where Merlin is curled and now sees the situation, but he just sat there unfeeling, apathetic to the whole situation.

"Gonna die with him, or are you going to help him live?" Gwaine exclaimed as he ran towards the king and the injured warlock, "I can take him and then we can all escape through the servant tunnels."

"Let me take him" Arthur tries to stand but is unable to, he falls down to his knees, pain shooting up his leg. He forgot that he was cut deeply, almost to the bone.

"You are in no condition to take him Arthur, trust me" Arthur bit back tears as he nodded. Leon runs to the king, leaving Elyan, Percival and a few other knights to hold the door. Leon pulls Arthur up and raps the king's arm over his shoulder. Arthur's vision was filled with little black spots from the pain, but he blinked them away and gulped heavily. Gwaine scooped the close to weightless Merlin into his arms, and they entered the servant's tunnels. Elyan ran from the door, yelling from the other side pierced the air, he lead the group, for he knew the tunnels the best.

"Down these stairs and to the right there is a door it goes to the outside of the castle; you can flea to the forest, now go!" Elyan pointed in the direction of the doors, and drew his sword. Leon drew his sword, setting Arthur against the wall and ran after Elyan yelling "I am more use here in Camelot then helping the king, Percival! Take the king to safety." Gwaine, with Merlin in his arms, and Percival, almost carrying Arthur, staggered as fast as they could down the hall.

Never have been down in the tunnels, Arthur relied upon Percival to make sure he was headed in the correct direction. Finally the door Elyan spoke of was in view, but there was a silhouette of a person. Percival drew his sword and Arthur drew his, almost, it seemed to be stuck is its scabbard. _Dang it!_ Arthur thought _I need to protect Merlin!_

"Gonna put those swords down? It is me Gwen, your wife, remember?" Arthur smiled in relief, he hadn't known where Gwen was because she had been taking the extra food from the kitchens and distributing them to the poor, which she did every day around noon, which was when Morgana's men attacked the city. The five of them stumbled through the forest. And then they found a camp, it was filled to the brim with Morgana's men.

_Run, I need to run._ The men started towards the small group. Arthur willed his feet to move but they didn't no matter what he did he couldn't move he was immobilized from dread.

Around these worn-out five, twenty men circled them. These men grabbed Gwen, Arthur and Percival and tied their hands in front of their bodies. One of the men with slimy long hair, and putrid black teeth, Stepped forward, walking so close his breath made them all gag. "Look what we have here! Ha-ha! Two knights of Camelot! Oh and look this is _Arthur Pendragon_, we must bow down we are in the presence of _royalty_!"The nauseating leader baby talked as he bowed overdramatically into an uncomfortable stoop. The men all laughed evilly. "What do we have here," the man came toward Gwen and stroked her chin. Gwen shuddered at his touch "Ooooh, this is _Queen_ Guinevere the lowly servant, and now play thing to Arthur, I could have so much fun with you, sweet thing." Arthur saw red, but held his tongue.

"And I don't think you will do anything… coward" Merlin had awoken to hear this mad man talk. The man whipped his head towards Merlin, still in Gwaine's shaking arms. The man motioned for Gwaine to set Merlin down, Gwaine held Merlin closer to his chest, ignoring his aching arms. _Merlin, you look tiny, but you weigh a _ton_!_ Gwaine thought. Five men then drew their swords and pointed the tips at Gwaine's neck. "Ok boys, I will set him down" Gwaine set Merlin on the ground resting up slightly against the tree. Two men then grabbed Gwaine and tied his arms. Once Tied the Greasy man walked to Merlin and stepped on his still bleeding Stomach.

"Hurt…. All over…gaaaaamhp" and was quickly unconscious again. Arthur was furious.

"You… you... YOU CLOD POLL!" Arthur made a mental note to thank Merlin later. "Hurt me, make fun of the knights, attack Camelot for all I care, but there is _no honor_ in punching an injured servant, and I am not going to stand for it, especially if that someone is my _friend._" The last part was spoken through Arthur's clenched teeth. He was shaking so hard that Percival was having trouble holding the king up.

Never had any of the people present had ever heard Arthur call Merlin his friend. Many different emotions crossed their faces; Gwen Smiled knowingly, Gwaine rolled his eyes as if to say _finally_ and Percival raised his eyebrows slightly surprised, looking down at the pale king who was shaking from pain and anger. The king lunged towards the oily man; he then gracelessly stumbled to the ground hitting his injured leg.

"Gonna... Gonna kill him!" Arthur's vision was pin pricks of light surrounded by an unnatural darkness. Arthur was losing a battle, he soon would be unconscious.

"Make Him Shut up, he has prattled long enough" The back of Arthur's head was bursting from pain and everything went black.

* * *

"You ok? Arthur? Can you hear me, Arthur? Gaius? Gaius! I think he is awake!" Gwen was stroking Arthur's hair. She was smiling, but tears were rushing down her face.

"Cry…ing…*cough* Why?" Arthur was confused, and his head hurt and his throat was on fire. "Where is Merlin… Is he all right?" Gwen's face smiled and nodded. Arthur smiled and breathed more evenly. "Water, please?" Gwen dried her eyes as she filled a glass with water. Gaius was checking Arthur's wounds, covering them in a smelly brown paste then redressed them. Once Gaius finished he stood up and walked over to one of him numerous cupboards and started to make more paste from a few herbs. Gaius then walked into Merlin's room, and shut the door.

"Never do that to me again, your leg got infected and your fever was dangerously high, I thought… I thought-" Gwen held Arthur into a tight hug "I thought I was going to lose you!" after a little while Gwen Let Arthur rest back into the bed, which he finally realized was in Gaius' chambers, Merlin's door was closed. Arthur, wanting to see Merlin, started to swing his feet off of the bed. Gwen was in the midst of retrieving more water for Arthur and when she turned around she saw Arthur pale as a sheet sitting up, panting with glassy eyes. "_What_ are you _doing?_" Gwen quickly ran to Arthur pushing him down

"Gonna… go… see how… Merlin… is do-ing…" Arthur was exhausted. "Maybe latter…" Gwen chuckled and smiled, petting Arthur's hair again as he sank in to a restful slumber.

* * *

"Say, how did we escape?" It had been two good days since Arthur had first awoken, and he was eating some fruit for breakfast, and feeling to a large extent healthier. Gwen, who brought him the food started to explain "Shortly after you passed out Elean and Leon, with the other knights, came and attacked the men killing most, only three survived and are in the dungeon." Gwen started to rebandage Arthur's leg, smearing it again with the smelly paste. "What of Morgana? Wasn't she in the castle?" Gwen stiffened at the mention of her former friend "she was unable to enter the throne room, it was as if a clear wall was blocking her path, her nor her Magic were able to pass the door way. Screaming she just disappeared, and once she was gone, her men turned and ran. They were no longer magically protected from the blows of the knights, once the castle was clear, the knights ran to find us and you know the rest" Arthur nodded and a knock came at the door. A servant came in "Queen- Sire! You are awake!" the Servant fell to his knees in a bow, Arthur motioned the servant to stand "you are needed at the round table" the servant blushed and quickly left the room.

"Goodbye Arthur, duty calls" with that Gwen left Gaius' chambers, leaving Arthur alone. Craning his neck Arthur checked to make sure that Gwen could no longer see him and stood up. He stumbled, having not used his legs for a few days they were kind of weak, and finally after holding on to a chair for a few moments he walked to Merlin's door, there was a sign on it in Gaius' loopy hand writing. _ Arthur if you are reading this you need to sit back down, you are not well enough to be walking about, and Merlin is not ready to talk to you. Go and sit down_. Arthur chuckled as he opened the door and walked though, Gaius knew him so well. Merlin was sitting reading some book Arthur smiled and sat down next to Merlin. Merlin strangely, looked a little startled and threw the book under his pillow. Arthur ignored the response.

"Never Thought I would see you awake again, Merlin, as my servant you are supposed to make my life easier, not harder" Merlin's face broke in to a large crooked grin "I was never one for rules Arthur, you clod pole" Arthur took this opportunity to steal Merlin's pillow and hold it above Merlin's head.

"Gonna be two options One you apologize for calling me a clod pole, or you don't, choose wisely" Arthur grinning ear to ear, knew what Merlin was going to say. "Pratt" and Arthur, gently wacked Merlin in the face with the pillow. They both Laughed, but stopped when Merlin started a mantra of "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." Arthur was instantly worried "Are you ok? Are your wounds bleeding? Do I need to get Gaius? Gaius! I-" Merlin cut him off "I am just fine, laughing just hurt a little but I am fine" Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me, Arthur why didn't you just leave me, Gwaine told me that you wouldn't leave unless I was taken also." Merlin was serious now, completely believing what he is saying. "Anyone could clean you room and poor you wine, you probably could just hire George. I am just a servant, I am replaceable"

"A Servant! you are more than just a servant…" Arthur almost called Merlin his friend, again, servants and masters couldn't be friends! "_I was never one for rules Arthur" _Merlin's words swirled in his head

_Lie, Masters and servants cannot be friends._ Uthers, words over powered Merlin's words. _Even if you have feelings for a servant you must keep distant from the servant or they will become lazy, don't become attached. _Arthur remembered that recommendation from when Uther found out Arthur had helped Ealdor, Merlin's home, from bandits. Arthur smiled,_ Merlin is already lazy, might as well tell him._

"Or possibly you are just a servant, doing your job, but I think you are more, you are a friend of the king." Merlin smiled. Arthur stood to leave seeing Merlin drifting off to sleep.

Dessert-ing Merlin and leaving him alone in his room to sleep Arthur smiled knowing he has a friend snoozing in the back room. Merlin sneezed. "oooooh, that didn't feel good" Arthur laughed and shook his head. Returning to his bed, for he also was tired, muttered:

"You idiot" and fell in to a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Heeheeheehee.. did you see what I did?_

_If yes good job_

_If no read the first word of every paragraph… ;D_

_I do not own Merlin and thank you..._

_..._

_..._

_Rick for your wonderful song :D_


End file.
